Of The Fallen and Shadows
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: The Fallen and Shadows, creatures of darkness that used to Celestial Spirits until the gave in to the darkness. Sealed away years ago by Celestial Wizards, some have found a way to slip past the seal. Their goal? Get rid of all Celestial Wizards and corrupt the Zodiac Spirits. Will a girl from a different time be able to help stop them? Or will all fall to the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

"Stand firm! We cannot allow them to get past us!" The order was barely heard above the sounds f battle, but it was still heard and obeyed.

One in particular, was bolstered by the order. It was a reassurance that she was not alone in this battle, that the others were still fighting. Her purple eyes hardened in determination, temporarily replacing the weariness that had threatened to overtake her. Pushing back her opponent, she weaved out of the thick of the battle. Blows aimed for her were deflected with a short sword as she finally made it to the edge.

Sweat glistened on her skin in the light of the fires around them, and she wiped it away from her eyes, breath coming in pants. The battle had gone on for so long, she wondered who was left. Were there still wizards at the gate? Or had they been struck down by their merciless enemy? She wasn't sure.

But, it wasn't long before other things crowded her mind. Like the shadowy enemy who had decided to attack her. With a grunt, she used her sword to block his claws an inch away from her face, then used her remaining strength to throw him backwards. Quickly, she moved forward to keep attacking, not giving the creature a chance to go on the offensive.

It stumbled back, off balance and trying to avoid her. Only, it wasn't fast enough and the sword ran through its middle, causing a shriek to rip from its throat. When it had disappeared, the young woman once more moved back. Her eyes strived to find anyone else that was nearby, but it was chaotic. There were too many enemies and their numbers were only growing.

"Haruki!" A voice from behind drew her attention and she turned to see a young man running towards her, the relief on his face as plain as day.

The young woman's lips twitched upwards, "Good to see you're still alive, Eiji."

"Takes more than this to kill me, little sister," Eiji retorted, looking vaguely amused.

"Maybe," Haruki murmured, stepping back as an enemy lunged at her. "Is anyone at the gate still?"

"Dunno," using a knife he had, he finished off the creature. "I was forced to move away from it."

"Were they any closer to closing it?" Haruki questioned, never quite looking at him as she stayed watchful for any more attacks.

"Halfway," Eiji stated grimly. "But, I'm not sure we'll close it fast enough. How many of your group is still around?"

Haruki shrugged, darting forward to take out an enemy passing by, "Not very many. Less than half most likely."

Eiji cursed. This situation was getting worse by the second. They needed to get that gate closed as soon as possible, but it was hard with so many of the creatures around. It didn't help that, for some reason the enemy had been dragging their allies through the gate. He shuddered to think of what had happened to those poor souls.

"Alright, I'll round up who I can. We'll do what we can to keep them off you guys, but you need to hurry. We won't be able to keep them back for long." Haruki stated, ignoring her body's wish to rest.

Eiji wanted to argue. Those creatures were very keen on killing them off and he didn't want to put her directly in harm's way. Unfortunately, they had so few options and what she suggested would give them more time. Instead, he let out a curse and nodded in acceptance. His purple eyes clearly showing the internal conflict.

Without another word, they ran off. Haruki darted between enemies, striking down those in her way as she looked for anyone she knew. By the time she found one, more minor wounds had joined older ones and she was breathing raggedly.

"Daisuke! Get to the gate!" She commanded the spiky, brown-haired young man. "We need to cover the others so that they can close that gate and seal it."

"Got it, Haruki." Breaking off from his fight, he whirled to start towards the gate in the distance.

Haruki stopped his opponent from following him, glad for the chaos. The enemy outnumbered them, but in the chaos they attacked the wizards and each other. However, that would change if a Fallen made it through the gate. They would be able to organize the Shadows currently fighting and that would spell the end for the Celestial Wizards. After they fell, Earthland would be next.

Gritting her teeth, she fought her way to search for others. And in the end, only five others could be found. Like she had thought, less than half of them had survived. But, that would have to be enough to defend the gate.

They fought their way to the gate, trying to stay strong and fight off the voice in their heads that was saying all was lost already. They wouldn't give in yet, not while there was a small chance.

"Alright, Izumi, what should we do?" Haruki asked, glancing over at the der woman.

A sigh escaped the red-haired woman, her gray eyes weary, "Blind them first then do what you can. There's not much else we can do at this moment. Our reinforcements aren't coming and we don't have too much magic left, but as long as we're still standing we can fight."

Haruki grimaced, "Right. Everyone ready?"

Glowing runes appearing on them as they held out their hands towards the horde of enemies.

" **Bring light to the darkness…**

 **And lead us through the night!**

 **Shine! Light of the Heavens!"**

A blinding light came from the seven Celestial Wizards, burning their enemy and momentarily blinding them. Wasting no time, they cut through the enemies closest to them, but didn't venture far from the gate and the wizards surrounding it.

Magic seals stayed in front of the wizards closest to the gate, spells falling from their lips as they hurried to close the gate. It was slow going, and, despite the seven's best efforts, a few of the enemies got through to attack those closing the gate and slowed it down even further.

Eiji tried to focus on the gate, but couldn't help himself and glance back to see if his sister was still standing. He worried, especially when on the creatures managed a hit to her side. None of them had had a break since this battle had started and he knew she was low on magic. Everyone was. But Haruki and her group, it was a wonder they were still standing. But, for how long?

Eiji made a quick decision and pulled a key out of his pocket, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

In a flash, the Celestial Spirit appeared beside him, looking serious, "Glad to see you all still alive."

Eiji snorted, "I won't lie, but I don't think many of us are going to walk away from this. We've already lost so many. Anyways, I need you to do something for me. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I wouldn't ask this unless I felt I needed to."

"Anything I can do to help, I will." Leo told him. "Besides, you'll owe me afterwards." Leo tried to get his friend to laugh, only to get a small smirk.

"I'll definitely owe you. I need you to watch Haruki for me. They're doing what they can, and I know she's strong, but I still worry." Eiji admitted turning back to face the gate. "I just need somebody to make sure she'll be alright while we finish this."

A hand clapped down on Eiji's shoulder, "I'll watch over her, so don't get too concerned."

"Thank you, Leo. And stay safe yourself. I'd hate if any of these Shadows got a hand on you." Eiji tensed at the thought.

"Like I said, we'll be fine. Just focus on this." Leo removed his hand and sprinted off to help Haruki.

Several other Celestial Spirits followed and Eiji caught a glimpse of his fellow wizards. Their eyes each held a hopeful look that he had not seen a minute ago. They too wanted to help the seven, but they couldn't move from their positions. So, they did what they could, even if it took a little more magic.

And it payed off. The gate started to suck all of the creatures back into it as it closed. Every wizard was doing whatever they could to no be sucked in as well, though that was hard to accomplish. Cries echoed as a few unlucky wizards couldn't hold on and were dragged in with the Shadows to the others horror. Then, the one voice Eiji had hoped not to hear panicked.

"No!"

His head whipped around to see his sister fly through the air, keys clutched to her chest with one hand and the other trying to grab onto something as she passed by. Holding onto her ankle and grinning maliciously was a Fallen. Eiji's heart stopped as his eyes met his sister's seeing the farewell. She wouldn't be able to anchor herself to anything and he knew it. There was too much distance. Still, he reached out with a hand, straining to reach her, to save his baby sister.

Fate had other thoughts. She slipped by, and, with a sad smile, disappeared beyond the gates. They closed with a thump, leaving the survivors to sit where they were, stunned. The battle was over. And yet, they could not celebrate. Not without thinking about how many had been lost. Eiji especially didn't feel like they won.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So there is a bit of a time skip, not that Haruki is aware of it. On Earthland it's around the time that Fairy Tail is on Tenrou and have been there for about a year.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs!**

 _Celestial Spirits talking in her mind in Italics_

There was no way to tell how much time had passed in this world named Ankoku no Sekai, or World of Darkness. The black moon never moved from its position and the red sky stayed the same. It could have been night or day for all Haruki knew. Though, the sand did change from a dark grey to light grey every so often. That, or it was her eyes playing tricks on her. Either way, she truly had no idea how long she had been in this world.

She rubbed her arms, wishing it wasn't so cold as she plodded on, her feet dragging with every step. The gray, once white shirt, and jeans she was wearing did little to keep out the cold. But she had no other clothing besides the armor she had abandoned sometime after coming through the gate. The protective spells on it had faded in the darkness of this world and she had no wish to be slowed by it. Besides, it didn't help with the cold either.

" _Haruki, you need to rest."_ The low, growling voice in her mind startled her and she jumped.

"I can't." Haruki whispered aloud, her voice filling the silence. "No place is safe here."

" _You cannot continue like this. Just go back to the caves_." The Spirit she knew as Lupa spoke.

"No, if we get caught by a bunch of them there, then we are as good as dead." Haruki told her, voice devoid of emotion. "It's better to keep moving."

" _Stubborn, pup. You are going to collapse and I cannot help you unless you summon me."_ Lupa snarled.

"I'll be fine. I…just gotta…" Haruki stumbled, the edges of her vision darkening.

Her legs gave out and she fell forward, exhaustion overwhelming her. Not caring, she just laid there. She didn't have enough energy to keep going. And she wasn't sure there was a reason to keep going. Except for the Shadows, this place had no life. It was a wasteland. And she was stuck there with no way out. At least, not one she had found.

" _Get up, Haruki. You'll be found if you just lay there."_ A deeper, male voice spoke up, but Haruki barely twitched.

"I can't. My body won't move." Haruki mumbled, eyes half shut.

" _Get. Up."_ The command jarred Haruki slightly and she shifted a bit.

"Why?" She truly did not see why she needed to at that moment, sleep calling sweetly to her.

"Because it isn't safe to stop here." The voice came from above her and she sighed as strong arms grabbed her shoulders to help her sit up.

"I know, Draco. But, this place…it…its draining." Haruki murmured, leaning against his legs.

Draco knelt down, "I know, young one. Andromeda and I feel it too while we're here, but you need to fight it."

"I'll try," the sigh barely left before her eyes closed fully and her breathing evened.

Draco stared down at the owner of his key, noting the bags under her eyes and how pale she looked. Her clothes were threadbare and did little to protect her, and her boots were worn. All in all, she looked ill. And she had started to change. This world was truly draining and Draco and the others had been forced to watch it

Now, the slightest noise startled her, and she was always tense, waiting for the next attack. Constant worry about what would happen to her if she got caught plagued her and it seemed like they were always running with no rest. And all of it was taking a heavy toll. It worried the Spirit. Slowly, but surely, this place was killing her.

"Just rest, young one. I'll find someplace for us to rest." Draco reassures the sleeping young woman, moving her so that he could put one arm under her knee and the other around her shoulders.

Carefully he lifted her, a frown tugging at his lips at how light she was, and started to walk in a random direction. If they were lucky, he would be able to find another cave for them to stay in until she was fully rested. Even if she didn't like them, they at least hid her for long enough to rest.

Only, as he took a step forward something crunched under his feet. Dread filled him as he took a step back, his eyes looking downwards. The sight he found, he was not prepared for.

Bones. There were bones littered everywhere. Some were cracked or shattered and others completely whole, but he noticed one thing in common. They were all blackened, like they had been burned. Though, he knew that wasn't the case. Dark magic radiated from them and his arms tightened protectively. What had these creatures been doing?

-Line Break-

Far from Haruki and Draco, a few shadowy beasts and a grey skinned man stood before a kneeling figure. The grey skinned man smirked in triumph as he gazed upon the wizard before them. Finally, they had found someone strong enough.

"I'm glad you've seen it our way. Now, pet, we need you to do something for us." The grey skinned man crooned, his sickly green eyes glinting.

"Anything." The figure breathed as they trembled.

"We're having a little trouble with the gate. We need you to fix that."

 **A/N: As there was a time skip, Haruki had been there for a while so she didn't just suddenly feel like it was hopeless. I'm planning to put little parts with flashbacks to her time in the World of Darkness throughout the story to explain more about her behavior, so yep. What did you all think? Thank you for reading and see you all next time!**


End file.
